ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 8
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 8 Hazelpoot stormde door de bossen, haar ogen wijd opengesperd en de lucht suizend tegen haar vacht. Spanning klopte in haar borst; dit was haar allereerste georganiseerde gevecht. En dan nog met de RivierClan! Ze hoopte dat alles goed ging met Vospoot en dat hij zich hopelijk zou aansluiten bij de tweede patrouille met onder andere Stormpoot, zodat hij versterking kon geven. Al snel kwam het Maanveld in zicht en bleek dat de vechtende Schaduw- en RivierClan zich hadden verplaatst naar Rivierterritorium, wat duidelijk niet de bedoeling was geweest. Er was veel begroeiing en harde, scherpe stenen lagen in het gras, dus dit was helemaal niet de juiste plek voor de SchaduwClan om te vechten. Hazelpoot merkte dat ze beefde toen ze samen met Magnoliaceder het strijdgewoel insprong, op tijd om Modderstreep, Disteldoorn en de cyperse WindClanleerlingen te redden. De RivierClan was met velen, maar de SchaduwClan was met meer. Hazelpoot gooide zich op een grijze cyperse poes met een witte onderbuik. De vrouwtjeskat brulde het uit van woede toen ze neerviel en Hazelpoot probeerde alle vechtbewegingen die Roggevlam haar ooit had geleerd te herinneren. Ze haalde haar klauw over het oog van de RivierClanpoes en sprong achteruit voor die terug kon slaan. Sissend keerde de vijandige kat zich naar Hazelpoot toe, en die slikte. Haar keel was droog geworden en koortsig probeerde ze nog een vechtsbeweging te herinneren. Waar waren haar Clangenoten? Ze leken opgegaan te zijn tussen de RivierClankatten. Angst sloeg haar om het hart en haar vacht ging overeind staan. Ze ontblootte haar tanden naar de vrouwtjeskat, die dreigend gromde. Zodra de poes naar Hazelpoot toesprong, schoot zij opzij en beukte ze in de flank van de poes. Dit was een van de eerste vechtbewegingen die Roggevlam haar had aangeleerd, en hij voelde vertrouwd en nieuw tegelijk aan. Het leek er op dat deze poes niet ongelooflijk sterk was, en Hazelpoot wist haar omver te werpen. Ze schoof gauw weg bij haar vijand voor die kon slaan met haar scherpe klauwen. Plots brokkelde de grond af onder haar poten en ze viel in een lager stuk gras. Geschrokken spartelde ze tussen het hoge gras dat haar leek te verstrikken, maar ze was al te laat. De poes was op haar gesprongen en klemde haar tegen de grond. Hazelpoot voelde grassprieten prikken in haar neus en aarde stoof in haar mond door de slag. Hoestend probeerde ze zich vanonder de poes uit te worstelen, maar het lukte haar niet. Hijgend wierp ze de vijandelijke krijgster haar meest haatvolle blik toe. De cyperse poes siste dreigend en duwde haar gezicht in het gras. Hazelpoot gaf een harde ruk en eindelijk lag ze weer omgedraaid, klaar om haar volgende aanval uit te voeren. Ze gooide haar bovenlijf omhoog en gaf de vrouwtjeskat een harde kopstoot. De krijgster viel neer op de grond en worstelde zwakjes, maar ze leek uitgeschakeld. Hazelpoot rende naar Leeuwenvonk toe om hem te helpen het op te nemen tegen twee zwart-witte katten die broer en zus moesten zijn. Hazelpoot kende ze, zij waren de twee krijgers die Vospoot een tijdje geleden hadden gegijzeld. Hazelpoot wierp de kater van haar Clangenoot af en terwijl Leeuwenvonk zich volledig uitleefde op Zwaluwschaduw, hield Hazelpoot zich bezig met diens broer Valkschaduw. "Laat me je helpen!" klonk een dappere stem achter hen. De rode WindClanpoes sprong naast Hazelpoot en haalde haar klauwen over het gezicht van Valkschaduw, dreigend sissend. "Wie ben jij?" vroeg Hazelpoot. "Ik ben Papaverpoot." antwoordde de vuurrode poes."Jij bent Hazelpoot toch? Vospoot's beste vriendin?" Hazelpoot knikte en bloosde een beetje. Praatte Vospoot met anderen over hun vriendschap? Hopelijk dacht Papaverpoot geen rare dingen, want Hazelpoot was geen koppel met Vospoot. "Vospoot is erg op je gesteld!" miauwde de WindClanleerlinge terwijl ze Valkschaduw tegen de grond beukte en zijn gezicht openhaalde. Zo te zien was ze een oudere leerling, bijna krijger al. Hazelpoot gaf een harde knauw in Valkschaduw's achterpoot en de vijandelijke krijger rende schreeuwend en mankend weg, de struiken in. Hazelpoot glimlachtte tevreden naar Papaverpoot, maar plots voelde ze een harde duw van opzij en zag ze zwart-witte vacht van Zwaluwschaduw. Een flits van schrik schoot door haar heen toen ze voelde hoe ze haar evenwicht verloor, van de berm viel en in de ijskoude rivier plonsde. Ze slaakte een gil van de schok en spartelde verwoed. Normaal gezien moest ze zichzelf kunnen redden in situaties zoals deze, zoals pleegmama het haar had geleerd, maar ze had pijn van het vechten en had meer dan een paar schrammen opgelopen. Het water had ze ook nog nooit zo koud meegemaakt en het leek alsof ze vastgevroren zat in sneeuw. Ze wou zich herinneren hoe ze moest zwemmen, maar haar poten waren verstijfd en haar nek verlamd. Het enige wat in haar op kwam waren vage stukken van vechttechnieken, en daaraan zou ze nu niets hebben. Hoestend ging ze kopje onder, kronkelend om naar de oppervlakte te komen. Wat was de rivier diep! Het leek eeuwen te duren voor ze door het oppervlak brak en de ijskoude zuurstof haar natte oren en neus leek te bevriezen. Raspend probeerde ze adem te halen, maar ook haar keel was ijskoud en ze kon zelfs niet meer gillen, alleen maar hijgen. Een sterke golf water vloeide over haar heen, maar gelukkig wist ze haar kop boven water te houden. Dan vloog er een hevige onderstroming voorbij en werd ze van haar poten geslagen. Ze viel achterover in het water en meteen sleurde de stroming haar even snel mee als een stuk drijfhout. Hoe konden RivierClankatten zo goed zwemmen in dit wilde, ijskoude water?! Ze meende nog meer geplons te horen en vroeg zich vaag af of ze dichterbij een waterval kwam. Zou dit het einde zijn? Pleegmama had haar geleerd hoe ze niet zou verdrinken, maar zelfs pleegmama had haar dood in het meer gevonden. Zou zij op dezelfde manier sterven? In deze rivier, wiens water van diep uit de ijskoude bergen stroomde en niet opwarmde vanwege het kille bladkaalweer? Hazelpoot liet haar spieren verslappen en ging weer onder. Als dit was wat de SterrenClan wou, dan zou ze het aanvaarden en ze als een ware krijger in de ogen kijken. Ze zou de dood in de ogen kijken. Het leek alsof er allemaal belletjes ploften achter haar ogen, en haar beeld werd steeds een stukje donkerder. Wolken van belletjes schoven voorbij haar ogen en ze zag kleine stukjes hout en rotte bladeren voorbij drijven. Haar laatste adem ontsnapte uit haar longen en ze sloot haar ogen. Zelfs het licht dat door haar oogleden scheen verdween en alles werd zwart. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Vospoot keek tevreden hoe de verslagen RivierClan wegvluchtte. Stormpoot jaagde de laatste vijandelijke krijgers achterna, het Maanveld af. Waar was Hazelpoot? Nu de strijd was afgelopen zouden ze elkaar kunnen vertellen over welke smerige krijgers ze hadden ingemaakt en weggejaagd! Vospoot popelde om zijn vriendin te vertellen over hoe hij Rietstreep, een magnifieke kater, had weggejaagd in zijn eentje. Om nog maar niet te spreken over de twee jonge leerlingen die hij zonder hulp had verslagen! Hij keek om zich heen, maar de enige lichtgekleurde vachten die hij kon onderscheiden behoorden toe aan Magnoliaceder, Taanwolk, Geelvaren en Heemstroos. Nergens zag hij zijn vriendin. Plots spotte hij Stormpoot, die terug was gekeerd van het achternazitten van RivierClankatten. "Stormpoot!" riep Vospoot en hij rende naar de grijze kater toe."Weet jij Hazelpoot zijn?" Stormpoot haalde zijn schouders op."Nee. Hoezo?" vroeg hij met een bezorgde ondertoon. "Ik kan haar nergens vinden..." Vospoot keek nog eens het slagveld af. Ook Stormpoot keek om zich heen, maar ze vonden Hazelpoot niet. "Wie zoeken jullie?" vroeg Zeggepoel gedempt. Ze droeg een bundel kruiden in haar mond. "Hazelpoot." zeiden Vospoot en Stormpoot in koor. Zeggepoel fronstte."Is ze dan niet uit de rivier gekomen?" vroeg ze nadat ze haar kruiden op de grond had gezet. "Hoe bedoel je?!" zei Stormpoot panisch. Zeggepoel's frons werd nog dieper."Zwaluwschaduw duwde haar de rivier in, maar ik moest Lijsterzang helpen. Bovendien was Papaverpoot bij haar voor het geval ze hulp nodig had. Hazelpoot kan toch zwemmen? Ik dacht dat ze zelf de oever had bereikt en naar het kamp was gegaan..." Stormpoot sperde zijn ogen wijd open."Ze is niet in het kamp!" schreeuwde hij."Ze is verdronken! Zeggepoel, dat water is ijskoud!!! Zelfs Hazelpoot..." Hij draaide zich om. "Waar is Papaverpoot?!!" grauwde hij. Beukpoot kwam aanrennen met Disteldoorn."Weten jullie haar ook niet zijn?" vroeg hij angstig. Vospoot schudde zijn kop."Volgens Zeggepoel viel Hazelpoot in de rivier toen Zwaluwschaduw haar duwde, maar Papaverpoot was bij haar. Misschien hebben ze elkaar geholpen en zitten ze ergens aan de oever? Als ze het te koud hebben om te kunnen wandelen zijn ze misschien aan het wachten op hulp. Laten we zoeken." Stormpoot gromde panisch en rende naar de berm toe. Hij speurde de oevers af en rende verder, tot hij kleiner en kleiner werd. Vospoot ging achter hem aan en gehaast volgde Zeggepoel hen. Al gauw haalden ze Stormpoot in. Hij was stil blijven staan bij een plek waar er een fatsoenlijke oever was en niet alleen een berm. De rivier was hier ondieper en een zanderig stuk oever lag er droog en stoffig. Vospoot verstijfde zodra hij zag waar Stormpoot naar keek, en hij hoorde Zeggepoel naar adem snakken zodra ze hen bereikte. "Nee!" schreeuwde Stormpoot wanhopig, en hij sprong vanaf de berm de oever op. Vospoot keek verlamd van angst naar het roerloze lichaam van zijn zielsverwant. Hazelpoot lag doodstil neer in het zand, dat nat was van het water dat haar vacht uit liep. Naast haar zat Papaverpoot, ook drijfnat, verwoed drukkend op de borst van de zandkleurige leerling. "Nee!!!" klonk Stormpoot's jammerkreet weer. Hazelpoot ademde niet. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 7 ���� Hoofdstuk 9 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs